6AD 69Y
by ArlkatThePillowfighter
Summary: Kankri's lost his temper, and, well... apparently teenage minds are easy to corrupt. Can Karkat escape his weird incesty wrath and find Porrim and Cronus, or will he, too, become a boytoy slave to the Kankles? Rated T because they're (probably) not gonna frick. (jesus christ almighty three people followed this in 24 hours :O better get moving on ch2 then)
1. Chapter 1

"I can't find Kankri."

"Wvho vwould wvant to?"

"It's been a co+uple o+f days. I'm actually starting to+ get wo+rried."

Cronus sighed. "Is he in svweater towvn?"

"No+."

"Vwell, wvhere did you last see him?"

"We were arguing, and he gave me this weird lo+o+k. All o+f a sudden, he took off the sweater and just walked o+ff. Like I didn't even exist."

"That doesn't sound vwery much like him…"

"It really isn't. I mean, I can't believe I'm saying this, but tho+se pants co+uld trigger so+mebody."

"You're right. Wve should find him."

Karkat rolled his eyes. It was just like Strider to invite him to a movie night held by John fucking Egbert. _He_ might've thought it was cool or whatever to watch crappy movies 'ironically', but Karkat didn't.

He found it weird to knock, as that was a human custom but not a troll custom, but he did anyways. A single voice sounded inside, not one that he recognised as Strider or John, but he definitely knew. It was on the tip of his tongue, and for some reason there was a little ball of dread forming in his gut. He shook it off as the door opened.

John showed no recognition, leaving the door open and walking calling back into the living room. "It's your successor, Master! Dave invited him."

"Well, n9w, d9n't just leave him standing 9ut there. Either let him in 9r cl9se the d99r s9 we d9n't have t9 l99k at him."

Kankri.

Karkat barely had time to realize this before John pulled him inside, closing the door behind him. "Don't touch me." He said automatically.

"J9hn!" Kankri called, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Sorry!" He squeaked, rushing back.

Karkat took his time, wondering what the hell was going on. Normally a tone like that would make Kankri start spouting random crap about how the aggressive tone could trigger someone or whatever.

He walked into the living room, perplexed at the scene before him. Kankri was chilling in the middle of the couch, sans sweater and all pants. John and Dave were on either side of him, and he had an arm around either like they were his bitches or something.

"What the fuck is this?"

"6eh9ld, the impressi9na6ility 9f teenage male humans."

"I don't understand."

"W9uld y9u like to?" He looked up with a fanged smile.

"I… don't know…"

"Watch." Kankri held up his left hand and snapped his fingers, and instantly John, being on his left side, surged over his lap and practically attacked Dave, holding him down and kissing him with a sickening fervor. Dave seemed to be more than fine with it. Karkat looked away, trying not to gag.

"I get the point!"

Kankri snapped again, and both the boys returned to cuddling him normally.

"What have you done to them?"

"I've just persuaded them t9 listen t9 me."

"Among other things."

"It amuses me."

"Why are you here? Where are the others? And where is your sweater?"

"I'm here 6ecause I want t9 6e. I d9n't care where the 9thers are. And that sweater is where it sh9uld have g9ne a l9ng time ag9 - the garbage. I sh9uldv'e kn9wn P9rrim knew it was hide9us."

Karkat was so confused by now.

Kankri held up his right hand, snapping it and gesturing towards Karkat. "Make him c9mf9rta6le."

Dave stood up, grabbing Karkat by the arm and quite literally dragging him to the couch. He was plopped in between Kankri and Dave, and in almost no time at all.

"What the-"

"Hush, n9w. Y9u're 9ne 9f us, Karkat. Just relax. D9n't y9u think it might 6e easier t9 d9 what s9me9ne else says f9r 9nce, instead of having t9 d9 everything 6y y9urself? 6eing a leader is stressful…"

Karkat found himself listening. Yeah, it would be easier to let someone else call the shots for once… Not have to deal with disrespectful people who won't take orders…

Wait.

No.

This could be useful.

He smiled up at Kankri, even though inside he wanted to kick him right in the nook. He must have used similar speeches on John and Dave, practically brainwashing them. He would have to do everything Kankri wished until he could find a way to get out of here and tell the other Dancestors where he was so they could take him away.

"I'm glad y9u see it my way, Karkat."

Karkat didn't dare answer, instead forcing himself to nuzzle into Kankri's side. He wasn't being careful, and all of a sudden a jolt of pleasure like electricity hit him square in the face. Kankri jumped with a short yelp, so it must have run through him as well. Maybe Karkat's horn hit one of his grub scars, which were exposed due to his lack of shirt. His pants went up just to the edge of them.

John and Dave seemed startled, unsure of what to do.

Kankri made no effort to control himself, barely hesitating before yanking Karkat up onto his lap and pulling him into a kiss.

Karkat was torn between wanting to blush, run away, grab a pail, or vomit.

He did none of those things, forcing himself with utmost disgust to be submissive to Kankri's every move. He heard Kankri snap, and John and Dave ran off, probably to go pail for his 'amusement.'

Kankri's hands forced Karkat to slip into a straddle, and they were about the same height after that. Kankri rubbed his horn and it triggered a purr, and Kankri chuckled. "I think y9u'll 6e my special pet. The 9ther tw9 will understand."

Karkat let out a soft moan, as Kankri was still rubbing his horn, even though he was hating every second.  
He'd have to try harder if he wanted to escape Kankri. It might be beneficial to occupy him with John and Dave until Karkat could get himself alone and find a way to run.


	2. READ PLS

**HELLO, MY LOVELY JELL-O CUPS!**

**First off, ****_you people are so fucking weird.  
_****I checked how many people followed each of my stories, and the vantacest bullshit had eleven. ELEVEN. Supernaturalstuck only had fifteen between the two seasons! Is my pointless smut better than my original stories I've worked so fucking hard on? **

**Apparently.**

**Well, I suppose I'll see what the people want when I check the results of the poll on my page. *cough cough***

**Anyways, I swear to god I'm discontinuing everything (****_EVERYTHING_****) until I have a substantial poll result. K? K.**

**Still sorta love you shits, AR.**


End file.
